left to die part 1
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: Buttercup and bubbles where left alone with no one but them they have to fight for there lives.they seem fine but there is more to it. But what happens when a trio comes back and a past is lurking just around the Conner and how will the two girls take it or will they just go mad. Blues and green and some red romance
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_**Left to die part 1 chapter 1**_

The sun was barely coming out for a fresh new day. As the sun came out someone was getting up from her not so long slumber. She opened her eyes and got up thinking again, I have to do this I have to…. No I need too. She grabbed her usual clothes then put on her shoes. Once she was done she ran to her broken mirror and sighed. Her eyes had changed as she grew up. From the sky baby blue eyes to these cloudy, musty blue mixed with gray eyes. Her used to be golden blonde hair was now dirty blonde with strays of brown. She put her hair into her pig tails. She walked to the next room to get her weapon before she says good bye to her dear sister. There was a box in the room she walked into and a lock locked the box. Feeling the key around her neck she opened the box and took out her axe and walked away from the box. She walked to her sisters room to see she was still sleeping no need to wake her up she needs to rest the blonde thought. Picking up a pencil with a sheet of used paper she wrote. " went to do what I do everyday didn't want to wake you up so bye take care please….. love bubbles. She put the note next to the bed and walked out the door turning back to see the living room and sighed before closing the door.

Bubbles p.o.v

I walked around to an old run down building I walked in to be greeted by a man named joe. He was my boss. Joe was a rich man from the other side of town. He had coal black eyes and blonde hair. The reason I work for him is because he is rich he loans people money and if they don't pay up well lets just say that is when I come in.

"Good mornings dear I have a job for you to do are you up for it" he asked a crazy simile on his face

"It depends what kind of job and I need details" I told back as I rolled my eyes

"Well I loaned bob demsworth money a month ago and he hasn't given me the money I want you go to him and ask him for the money if he doesn't have it you know what to do" he told me like it was a day to day thing

"I need more details like does he have a family" I asked flatly.

"Him, no his two kids died a year ago and his wife left him a few months ago" he said carelessly .

"How did the kids die and why did the wife leave" I asked as I rose and eyebrow I'm curious to know I thought.

"Well the kids where twins a boy and a girl the boys name was jay and the girls name was alex on the day they died jay told alex if she would come to the park with him. She said yes and they went. My files say that after a few minutes of playing someone walked up to the kids kidnapped them and held them captive for a week. Thinking they should return the kids but alex found out who one of her and her brothers kidnappers where they killed them" he told her like nothing.

For a minute bubbles let everything come in her heart sank to the pit of her stomach

W what a about the wife I asked gently .

Her, after the killing of her kids bob became an alcoholic and I guess she got tired of him and left he told her his voice was in a bored tone.

"I see" I said as a put everything together "how much will you pay" I asked.

He smirked and said "the usual so you in blue"

I sighed and nodded gently as a looked to the floor. "That's the spirit, blue hear is where you can find him" he handed me a sheet of paper and walked away while I walked out of the building to look for this man.

People who gave bubbles her jobs everyone of them called her blue. Blue as in the name because if they found out who she really was life wouldn't be sooo lucky.

I walked down streets letting memories flood my head. Almost every day I would walk down these streets. Me and my sister grew up on these streets and most likely die here. I remember the first day I started my new 'job' after I came home I cried so much. My sister tired to make me feel better but she couldn't she was also a mess we both still felt the pain of what "they" did to us. The pain is still there and going strong. I felt something hot and wet go down my face and quickly wiped it off. Picked up my head well im here I thought better finish. Before I entered I put this domino mask on just to cover my eyes and entered.

No one's p.o.v

The girl quickly ran to room 108 she knocked on the door gently. Only to hear a bold mans voice from the other end saying "what the hell do you bastards want now" the tiny girl snickered with an eye roll. She knocked again less gently. The mans voice became louder and worse. "GO AWAY NOW" . the girl raised and eye brow and smirked and kicked the door down with a thud. Under the mask her eyes showed fear of what could happen. She looked around what a mess she thought no wonder that lady left him. She walked in only to be meet with a tall man with an alcohol bell he had no hair and had circles under his eyes. Bubbles felt kind of sorry for the man he lost everything in less than two years but she had been through worse….. "WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH" the man yelled into bubbles face. Under her mask her eyes darkened if it was possible. She smirked and said "lets keep things simple I came here for joe's money either you got it or you don't." the man eyed the teen and said "I don't have his money and what are you going to do about it you're a small idiot of a girl maybe even a slut now just leave or else bitch." "Very well then the" girl said

She picked up her left arm and punched the guy in the face. Then she raised her right foot and kicked him in the left leg. Unable to keep his balance the big man fell to the ground with a thud pretty much like the door, but he quickly got up and grabbed the girl by her pig tail. And yelled " bitch who the hell are you" she smirked through the pain and gently answered " blue they call me blue" with that blue grabbed the man's hands and picked him up and threw him on the ground. The man landed on the ground. She picked up her axe and looked at him the man's eyes were filed with terror something blue see's a lot. She closed her eyes and picked up the axe… then with a swift movement she cut the man. He screamed in pain but the worse barely began. The tiny girl picked the axe up and jabbed it into his neck to silence the man. When blue felt his body stop moving around so much she opened her eyes to see what SHE had done. Blue then looked around found a window and jumped through it and ran to her work place to tell her boss the job was complete.

"Very good job blue here" her boss handed her 400 dollars for the job well done

Blue nodded took the money and walked home. Nightfall was just around the corner and she didn't like to be out at that time.

Bubbles p.o.v

I walked inside and closed the door gently my sister came in and saw me and nodded I nodded back and walked to the bathroom. Once I was there I looked at my hands dried up blood covered them I let a soft sob as a bit my lip. That man didn't deserve death and not with my hands and I killed him me. More memories flooded my head I killed so many people without thought. Im a murder I thought. I'm a murder I said out load. My sobs became a bit louder. My sister will hear I told myself as I slipped into the shower letting the water hit my back looking at the blood wash down the drain. When I came out I put on some black soft shorts and a blue shirt my hair was hanging down I walked out of the bathroom to the room with the box. My hand clutched the key that was around my neck as I let a soft sob.

I unlocked the box and put my axe in there then walked out to go put my clothes to wash. My sister came in her hands on her hips. I looked at her she saw how my eyes where and came to give me a hug. I let more sobs which became into screams of horror all she did was hug me the pain of what they did to us the pain of what I have done to other people they will never see that person alive again. My knees gave in and I fell to the ground hopelessly. She feel with me but soon got up looked at me with a worried look biting her lip she walked out. I never thought I would feel so much pain ever but I did in my bosses eyes I was a murder, in my sisters the same and in mine….

… I was a killer

* * *

ale: im done for the first chap and i might put up the next three chap since im going to florida this friday and tell me did you like it did you hate it do you want me to continue or stop and i dont own anything r&r


	2. chapter 1 part 2

left to die part 1 chapter 1 part 2

the sun hit her face without any stop. she didnt mind until it got with her sleep. the girl groaned at the sun and got up. she rubbed her eyes open and looked around to her surroundings. she remembered where she was and sighed. the girl got up and walked to go get changed. when she was done. she walked across the hall to bubbles room and looked into her mirror. like bubbles she had changed. her eyes where now an aloe green with specks of forest green in them. her used to be short hair was now long it fell to her waist she put her hair in a ribbon once she did that she walked to the kitchen.

buttercup's p.o.v

i walked to the kitchen to find out we only have an apple to eat and bubbles doesnt get home until later in the day. should i leave it or eat it i thought to myself.

"eat it bitch eat it" a voice rang out

"w-who's there" i asked as i looked around

" hey dont tell me you forgot about me how could you forget about me im always with you" the voice said

" w-where a-are you " i asked my voice quivered

" look behind you buttercup" the voice said so much closer

i looked around and saw someone and that someone can out into the light it was a she and SHE was ME. but she had some differences like her eyes WHERE lime green and her hair was short

" whats wrong buttercup cat got your tongue" i just stood there looking at her confused

" why do you look like this buttercup your eyes these are't YOUR eyes i have your eyes and your hair look at it what happened to you was it because of them. are you still sad because of what they did to you. are you still helpless." the girl asked

" im not help- " i looked around and she was gone " what the hell " i thought as i looked around. then a burning sensation went through my stomach.

" im always with you dont forget that buttercup" the voice rang out.

i grabbed the apple and walked to the living room hopeing for the the pain to subside. once i sat down i let memories wash over me when i was " happy". then came the memorie of what they did to me i was helpless beaten, bruised,broken and in pain but with the pain i was angry. the next thing i know was my apple was against the wall i grabbed a rag and cleaned it up before bubbles gets home

the next day

bubbles p.o.v

i rubbed my eyes open and looked around then walked down the hall to the kitchen. i saw buttercup sitting at our table.

"hey" i said as i cut through the silence she spun around and looked at me in the eyes

"hey you woke up early" she told me never leaving eye contact.

" oh well i was hungry so i woke up" i told her

"well we dont have any food but we do have money how about we go to the market to get some food. my eyes beamed with joy i hardly ever go shopping because im always busy but right now im free. i jumped up and down while clapping my hands. then i ran to my room to get ready. as i ran i heard her chuckle.

well i can't were my job clothes can i people will know who i am i thought. i looked around and found this old dark blue table cloth it was put together but never finished.i measured myself and cut and re-sowed almost about everything. i put the now simple strap less dress on but it was missing something. i looked around and found a black ribbon must be one of the ones me and or buttercup use for our hair. i tied it around my waist. then i grabbed two dark blue ribbons and put my hair into two pony tails. once i did that i grabbed mt stockings and black flats and put them on. i took one look in the mirror my eyes stood out perfectly for some reason and i liked it. i ran out to see my sister ready also

" shall we head out" she asked as she looked at me up and down

" yep lets go" i dragged her arm out the door.

" hey dont mind but were did you get that dress"

" oh this i made it "

" oh well its nice hey look we are here"

* * *

me: hey im still in Florida im leaving on the ummmm next friday i think and i was able to do this on my cousins laptop dont ask and i dont own anything


End file.
